leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warwick/@comment-1876049-20140415191847
Zenon's prototype kit for Warwick, seen here: '-Passive: Eternal Thirst: '''basic attacks deal bonus damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health and heal Warwick for a flat amount plus a percentage of his maximum health. Each attack grants him a stack that increases the healing, up to 10 stacks, which fall off very quickly. The stacking thing is meant to make Warwick less cancerous and sort of gate his healing power: he needs time and be constantly fighting to gain meaningful healing. Main goal with the healing scaling off Warwick's maximum health is separating healing power from offensive power (if you want more healing, build health but do less damage, if you want more offense build AP or AS or on-hits, but be less resilient). '-Q: Hungering Strikes: 'Warwick slashes a nearby target twice, applying on-hits twice (mainly his passive) and gaining increased healing from his passive (something like, 220% on each hit at 10 stacks, for a total of 440% more healing from your passive). Has a very low cooldown and mana cost, so it's very spammable. '-W: Howl (placeholder name): 'point-blank AOE howl that damages, briefly forces nearby targets to run away fron Warwick in fear and then slows them. Source of ganks pre level-6 and main reason anyone would want to focus you on Team Fights, as it has a relatively low CD (read 8 secs at level 5). '-E: Blood Scent/Hamstring: 'passive and active component. Blood Scent is relatively the same (reveals enemies with low health in an area around him), with an arrow like Orianna's ball indicator showing you the way. Main differences are that he only gains movement speed when he's moving towards said injured targets (makes more sense for a hunter) and that he gains more movement speed the less health they have. It also reveals large jungle monsters under 50% health for teh counterjungling. The active component is a sort of boomerang dash that moves him from point A to B, then back to A immediately, damaging and briefly but massively (read 95% for 0,25 secs) all enemies in his path. Not intended to be a true gap-closer, its main selling point is that you can cast Smite and your W at any point during the travel, which can make for a lot of cool combos like diving into the middle of the enemy team, scattering them apart with your W then pick off one of them with your ult. '-R: Finite Duress (joke name): '''basically a dash in a direction (he mentioned Sejuani's Q as an example) that, when you collide with an enemy champion, stuns them for 2'5 secs (longest stun in the game) while you hit them a total of six times. It now has its own base damage, but it also procs your passive six times. He also gains a damage reduction buff while he's ulting a target (20%). The intention was to give more counterplay to the ability (point and click supression is a no-no) but also increase its power and make it more readable for both Warwick and his enemies.